It's Not Like I'm Gay
by whalesinthesky
Summary: Hiccup is forced to join the swim team by his father in order to prove he's more that a "talking fishbone," so when he bumps into the hottie of the school, AKA Jack Frost who is also captain of said swim team, things start to take a turn for the worst. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1 - Hiccup

Heyo people! New here to Fanfic.

**WARNING: **

This is a boyxboy fanfic (JackxHiccup)  
>This will contain some lemons~<br>This is an** M RATED** FIC

Frankly, if you don't like it, don't read it. So instead of bitching about it, go and read something else that you DO like and that you enjoy reading.

For those of you who do, I really hope you enjoy ^^~

**SUMMARY:**

Hiccup is forced to join the swim team by his father in order to prove he's more that a "talking fishbone," so when he bumps into the hottie of the school, AKA Jack Frost who is also captain of said swimteam, things start to take a turn for the worst. Or do they?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon" or "Rise of the Guardians" so don't sue me :P

If you find any typos that I've missed, feel free to tell me! I know how hard it can be when here are grammatical and spelling errors so I'd like to do my best to avoid those

This fanfic will be alternating between Jack and Hiccup's POV

I have no clue when the next chapter will be released since school kind of has me by the throat... heh

So continue on fellow fujoshi : ... and don't say I didn't warn you to those of you who decided to not heed my warning _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Like all the other poor souls forced to join sports, mine was to please someone. My father. The biggest suck up to all those strong and popular athletes. So yea, I've joined the swim team. Because of my dad. Because, he still believes that I'm just a talking fishbone. Well, I kind of am… but that's beside the point. Why swimming? Well, it is the one sport that I know that I don't need any primary strength to get into. I mean, the people who join the swim team are those who want to do a sport to look all macho or something, but are too lazy to do anything besides a few strokes and exercises. This is good for me because it will prove to my father that I can live up to his expectations. That I can be more than a geek at school. Though, when I decided to join the swim team, I really did not know what I was getting myself into…

**Chapter 1 - Hiccup**

It's the first day of swim practice and I'm stuck in the locker room staring at the piece of cloth they call a swimsuit. I guess I never really thought about it but it would make more sense to have a tight fitting swimsuit to reduce the friction. But seriously, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to fit into this thing and keep it on. Good grief, the first dive in and it will go shooting off of my thin, freckled hips.

As I'm contemplating the pros and cons of the speedo, someone bumps into my back. As I'm tripping into the lockers, I turn to snap at the idiot who decided to bump into me. I turn and see a tall, thin but muscular boy, with pure silver hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I mean, think of the darkest and clearest ocean water and that's the color his eyes were.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to bump ya um…" "Hiccup! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock… The third!" I interject. Wow Hiccup, can you act any more like a love struck fan girl? Did you need to add your full name? Ugh, so much for first impressions.

"Haha, ok. Well, sorry for bumping you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock… the third." He smirks at this comment and continues to the showers to rinse of before hitting the pool. "You better hurry, coach doesn't like it if you're late and you have three minutes till practice starts."

Well shoot. I quickly slip off my clothes and shimmy into the tiny speedo, grab my swim cap and goggles, and slip my way to the showers, and then the pool. By the time I get to the group of guys gathering around a person on a stool, I'm panting. I barely made it, but I'm here. Yea, today's not my day for first impressions.

The man standing on the stool is a short guy, hence the stool, but he's smiling at everyone as we all gather around him. He starts to motion to everyone and it looks like he's saying welcome or something when the locker room boy cuts in.

"Hey guys. My name is Jack Overland. I am the team captain this year and I look forward to working with you all. This is Coach Sanders. He doesn't speak much so I'll be talking for him since he already went over the lesson with me. Now, before we start swimming, let me see a show of hands as to who doesn't know how to swim." More than half the hands go up, including mine. What did I tell you, the sport for slackers.

"Awesome. Well, I hope you all enjoy this swim season and you learn how to swim. Trust me, it is a lifesaving skill, even if you aren't very good at it. Alright. So first, let's go over safety…" Jack goes on to talk about the safety of the pool area. No running, no holding people underwater, be on time, no holding onto the ropes, blah blah blah, the usual.

"So, now, like all the cheesy get togethers, let's make a circle and go around and say our names since it's important to know your team mates. It's what makes a better team. I'll start. Oh! And say your favorite animal too, just for the heck of it. I'm Jack and my favorite animal is the snow tiger." As we go around the circle, animals such as turtle, hamster, and dog (how original), show up. When it comes to me, I stammer out my name and say cat, also very original.

After that uncomfortable experience goes on, Jack splits us up into two groups, the returners and the non-swimmers. He assigns the second captain, Aster, to get them warmed up while he comes to work with us newbies.

"Well, let's get started. The first thing you guys need to learn is how to float. Simple, I know, but it is the basic and fundamental part to swimming. Let's all get in the shallow end and try it out." We all eye each other and slowly move towards the pool.

I cautiously step onto the first step of the three foot deep end and am surprised to find how cold the water is. I start and try to step back out but end up slipping and plopping into the water. Ugh, today is not my dad. I resurface to find the other guys snickering at my clumsiness. Sigh. Whatever Hiccup, you're not here for them, you're here to prove to your father how you aren't a worthless son. Well, I guess a pro to "gracefully" plopping into the pool is that it isn't really cold anymore.

I turn to see the rest of the newbies get into the pool, way more coordinated than my stumbling. Jack stands in front of us as if we were getting ready to have one of those old people aerobics class. Seriously, he had his hands on his hips and he was smirking at us all as we uneasily shifted around one another.

"Ok, newbies. Floating isn't as hard as some of you may think. I want you all to practice by just leaning forward and doing the dead many float. This is the most simple since it's what your body naturally does when you're dead and not flailing. So, don't forget to hold your breath and just try it out, we'll be moving on to the back float in a few minutes.

We all glance around to see what the others are doing before we each go to our own task. I lean forward until my face hits the water. As I hold my breath, I feel myself sinking to the bottom and quickly stand up. Ok… that was kind of freaky, why am I not floating? Didn't Jack say that it's what naturally happens? I glance around and see that most of my classmates are getting it and are even moving on to the back float. Aggravated, I try again and slowly lean forward, thinking that this time, I'll get it. The only thing that I didn't predict was having one of my teammates jump into the pool and right onto my sinking body. At least he was smaller than me. And no, this is definitely not my day for first impressions.

I wake up to a guy kissing me. Yea, the greatest way to be woken up when you're not either a) drowning or b) a boy. Thank you, but I am not some Disney princess in a tower waiting for true loves kiss. I push the guy off of me and choke out the rest of the water in my lungs. Odin that hurt like heck. I turn to see the guy who I shoved off of me and see that it's Jack. The captain. The hot guy with the snow white hair and ocean eyes,

I feel my cheeks burn up as I mutter a "sorry" and turn to see everyone watching me. Again. Why I thought joining the swim team with the slippery and hazardous environment was a good idea, I greatly question my so called intelligence I thought I had. I've never been a coordinated person. I trip over nothing, I choke on air, and yes, I am that person who will turn around and run right into a wall. Yes Hiccup, joining the swim team was such a great idea. Grr.

"You alright Hiccup? Nothing hurting? Nothing broken? Oh my gosh he landed right on you." I stare flabbergasted at Jack as he turns to reprimand the guy who decided jumping into the pool was a good idea. I recognize Tuffnut looking sheepishly back at Jack who is still chastising him on how idiotic it was of him to jump into a pool and how he could have really hurt me, on and on and on.

I've known Tuffnut since elementary school. He was the first guy I came into contact with when I moved to Berk Elementary school. He was quick to make fun of my baggy shirt and loose pants. Seeing that if I didn't deal with this now, I would've been victim to another bully, I make a few snide comments back to him and pushed my way by. He never bothered me again except for the few snide comments which I pointedly ignored. So yea, I know him, but I know that it isn't something Tuffnut would intentionally do. You see, I am of the strong belief that Tuffnut was dropped on his head when he was a baby and before he was able to pick up his intelligence and put it back, his sister, Ruffnut, took it. Yea, she's a lot smarter than him.

Tuffnut mumbles an apology and I accept it, eyes cast down and trying to become invisible. Today is just not my day. First I slip into the pool, then a guy decides to jump in and I have just the luck to be in the exact spot that he is set to land on. Oh, and I happened to bump into a really hot guy who just so happens to be the captain of the swim team I just joined. Not like it matters, I mean, it's not like I'm gay, it's just that I have a respect for attractive people. Of any gender. Really.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jack

Hello again! Here's another chapter. I was planning on uploading a chapter per week but finals are this next week and... so... yea.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy :3

**Disclamer:** I don't own "How to Train Your Dragon" or "Rise of the Guardians," so don't sue me _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Jack <strong>

I woke up this morning with a dread that this day was just going to be awful. Swim starts today and I am NOT looking forward to teaching the newbies. Every year, more than half the swim team is new and doesn't know how to swim and after the first week, most of those newbies quit swimming. So that leaves the swim team with about ten members out of the forty that were at the first practice of the season. Oh boy.

Since it's still the summer and school doesn't start for another week, I decide to sleep a little longer since it's only two in the afternoon and I have till three thirty at which time practice starts. I plan to only sleep for ten more minutes or so, but when I wake up, it's three ten and I am late. It takes me fifteen minutes to get to the school and more than five minutes to make sure that I have everything for practice. Shoot, I haven't even prepared for practice yet, I need to pack my stuff, GAH! I'm going to be late!

I arrive at the high school at three twenty three. That's actually pretty good time for me, though I did speed… a little. Anyways, I scan my card, and rush into the locker room. I quickly chuck my bag into my locker and start to strip. After completing that task, I rush towards the showers when I feel a bump against my shoulders and hear a small "oof" and turn to see the most adorable boy I have ever laid eyes on. He turns to look at me and it seems as if he's about to snap at me about me bumping into him when he blushes and looks down. Ah yes, the cliché, "see attractive person, blush, and don't make eye contact" approach. Though I'm used to it, it doesn't mean that I like the reaction so I try to break the ice.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to bump ya um…" he quickly looks up and states his full name, which just so happens to be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock… the third. How cute. I mean… no, I didn't just think he was cute. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay, there's nothing wrong with being so… it's just, I have a respect for cute and adorable people.

I notice him holding the puny speedo that is issued out to the team and inwardly snicker. I remember having the same shocked and horrified reaction to the tiny piece of cloth they have us wear for swimming. But, I guess I got used to it since I'm still on the swim team.

Noticing that I have three minutes to spare, a miracle, I tell him so and dash off to the showers to get ready to go to the pool and meet the new recruits. I have never seen a boy with such green eyes and such a cu- I mean… cool, splash of freckles across their face. I wonder if the rest of his body is also covered in- No! Oh gosh Jack, stop! You're acting like some fangirl who's fawning over their latest obsession. I mean, not like he's… my obsession. Gosh, I need to stop. Common, time to get this first day over with Jack.

I quickly get into my spot next to Sandy, or Coach Sanders as he's known, but I've known him for most of my life, he's the one who got me into swimming. Anyways, I look around and see Hiccup join the group, a bit flushed and panting, but cute none the less. No, I did not just think that. Seeing that it's exactly three thirty, I start the practice.

"Hey guys. My name is Jack Overland. I am the team captain this year and I look forward to working with you all…"

Swim practice seems to be going well so far. Turns out that most of the newbies know how to float. Hmm, maybe I should start calling them noobs. Short for newbies. I shake my head, common Jack, focus. I look over the noobs and spot Hiccup who has a really determined look on his face. He leans forward to do the dead man float. I try to hold back a snort as he starts to sink to the bottom. The noob must be letting all the air out of his nose, causing him to sink. I'm walking over to go and make a jibe at him when I notice another boy is poising to jump. Tuffnut. I think that's what his name is. He's one of the guys who got the concept of floating right off. I turn to try and stop him but slip and fall on my side. Ouch, that's going to leave a bruise. I look up to see Hiccup go under as Tuffnut lands on him.

Panicking, I jump in and haul him out of the water. He's not breathing. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Well, here goes nothing. Never knew my first kiss would be with a guy, even though this is CPR, but still. I tilt his head back, pinch his nose, and breathe into his open mouth. After doing that, I pump on his skinny chest to try to pump out all that water. Hmm, I guess he does have freckles all over his body, how adorable. He's still not breathing, not even twitching so I go to breath into his mouth again.

As I'm in the process of breathing into him again, I feel him twitch and suddenly, I'm being shoved off of him. He's alive! Thank the Lord he's not dead! He turns to cough up the access water and turns to me, blushing. Oh my gosh I think I'm going to die from his cuteness. Wait Jack, hold your horses. You've just met the guy and you're already hitting on him? I mean, not hitting on him, because, you're not gay, right? Right. I mean, I guess I've seen the boy around school before and he is in my English, History, Math… Science… Oh gosh, he's been in all of my classes for the past year. And a new school year is supposed to start in a week. Oh God, if he ends up in my classes again, I'm going to die.

Hiccup turns slightly away from me, still blushing, and mutters a small "sorry." In reaction to his little comment, I respond in the smartest way possible, of course. "You alright Hiccup? Nothing hurting? Nothing broken? Oh my gosh he landed right on you." I turn to Tuffnut and start to give him a piece of mind. He must be named Tuffnut because he has nuts for brains. Gosh the idiot.

I see Hiccup accept Tuffnut's apology and get up to get back into the pool. Hmm, I guess the guy is alright. He doesn't seem to be limping or swooning… I'm glad. What a bad impression of the swim team that would make. I can see the heading now, "Newbie Paralyzed at First Practice," or "Newbie Killed at First Swim Team Practice." Good grief. If this guy decides to join the swim team, I don't know what I'll do, having to see cuteness himself strut around in that little speedo. Oh gosh Jack, what have you gotten yourself into?


	3. Chapter 3 - Hiccup

Yea... the weekly thing isn't going to be working, sorry guys.

Second semestre = round two of death by homework.

Anyways, here's chapter three and i hope you enjoy. ^^~

FYI: The studd in parenthesis are not my thoughts, they're just random Hiccup-thought-interjections on his vocabulary words XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Thank's for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Hiccup<p>

I wake up the next day and am immediately discombobulated. Big word, I know, but somehow, I have to study for that vocab test that my English teacher promised for the first day of school. Who does that?! On right, my evil English teacher. Somehow I always end up with the wacko teachers and the stupid people. I mean, why are you even in the freakin' class if you can't even get your eyes away from your phone?

Anyways, as I ponder over why I'm so discombobulated, I realize my head and right shoulder are hanging off the side of my bed while Toothless, my cat, is kneading my leg. And did I mention the pool of drool on my shirt sleeve? Well now you know just how sexy I am in the morning (pfft). Welcome to the world of Hiccup. I roll the rest of the way out of my bed which makes me realize how sore I am from yesterday's swim practice. Groaning, I roll the rest of the way out of my bed and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Looking in the mirror, I see the extent of my morning sexiness. My hair resembles a dandelion, there's dried drool across my cheek, I have serious eye-bogies, and my clothes make me look like I just went through a tornado. Yup. The epitome of sexiness (ooo, another vocab word: epitome).

I strike a ridiculous pose and hum the tune of "I'm Sexy and I know It." As I'm about to commence the brushing of the teeth, my dad walks by, sees me in my sexy glory, sighs, and continues walking by. Well crap. Totally convincing hour dad, Hiccup, that you aren't his weirdo child. Why this always happens to me, I'll never know. I guess I was just born that way.

After taking a shower and making myself look more boy than beast, I trudge downstairs. The gods must really have it out for me today because when I'm about three-fourths of the way down, my foot lands on something squishy. Said squishy think yowls and dashes back up Toothless, trips me on his way back of the stairs, which then causes me to fall the rest of the four steps. So with a bang, I arrive to breakfast. Snap, crackle, pop, goes Hiccup. Great. My cereal is now describing my graceful descent down the stairs.

Begrudgingly (another vocab word), I gather up my swim stuff. Yup. I, Hiccup Haddock the Third, has slept past one o'clock, even two o'clock. Gasp now or forever hold your piece. If you didn't already know by my sorry attempt at sarcasm, I don't sleep in much. For school, I have zero hour at 6:45am (who thinks up these things?!), and my job at the library on Saturday and Sunday at 8:00am. There be no sleeping in for Hiccup Haddock the Third, oh no… except for summer break. Sometimes.

So, being that it's quarter to three and swim is at three, I dash out of the house and to my car. Such great first impressions I'm making at this swim team. Being late for the second practice of the season was definitely not part of the plan. Oh well, at least I get to see Jack agai- NO! Stop right there Hiccup, you did NOT just think that. No matter how hot he may be, it doesn't matter. It's not as if you're gay, you have an appreciation for attractive people. Yea. That's it. End of story, goodbye.

I arrive in the parking lot with five minutes to spare. I trip past the desk as I sign in though I'm in too much of a hurry to be embarrassed about it. Once I get to my locker, I start to strip. Shirt – off. Pants – down. Boxers – shoot, I forgot to put those on. Speedo – On. Goggles – check. Shower – slip. Fantastic. I arrive in my disheveled grandeur (two more vocab words and I'm on a roll!) right as Jack starts his plans for this next lesson. Three o'clock right on the dot Hiccup, boo-yah! Jack starts the returners on a free-fifty yard warm up. After seeing that they are all getting started, he plods over to us newbies. There is a significant decrease in our numbers from yesterday. From the twenty-five that had been to practice yesterday, only nine of us remained. Yeesh. I didn't think floating was that hard. Then again, I'm one to talk.

"Alrighty. Today, we're going to learn how to properly kick with as little wasted energy as possible. You'll be using kickboards so no need to worry about staying afloat as our friend Hiccup had learned yesterday." I jinxed it. I swear I jinxed it. Maybe today just isn't my lucky day. As I feel the eyes of all the others on me, my face begins to turn red. "I'll spread you guys out between these three lanes. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Gage, you're in lane one. Hiccup, Daren, and Snotlout, you're in lane two." Great. I'm with Snotlout. My cousin. The guy who has ceased to torment me since out first meeting at three years old. As I continue to contemplate my foreboding demise (call me the living dictionary), Jack directs the last three guys to the third lane.

I lean down to grab my kickboard when it's yanked from my grasp. "Thanks for the kickboard Fishbone. I didn't know you could be so considerate." Example A. Name calling. With a sigh, I pick up another kickboard and jump into the water. It's cold at first, but I quickly get used to it as I start to move around. As I start to kick, I find that the concept of kicking to propel myself across a pool is a lot easier than floating. By the time that I get to the other end of the pool, Jack is already chastising (I blame Macbeth) Snotlout for trying to change lanes.

Sighing, I start my journey back to the other side of the pool. As I reach it, Jack comes over and starts to talk to me. Ok, time to hold it together Hiccup and prove you're not as gay as your thoughts have been.

"Nice job Hiccup. Compared to yesterday, that was like 125% better." Jack beams as if this is the greatest complement he's every given. For me, I work on trying to figure out if it's a complement, though it sounds more like a backhanded compliment to me.

"Er, thanks… Jack." I decidedly stare at his forehead where the wisps of white hair gently brush. His smile grows even larger, if that's possible. "Can you do one more lap Hiccup? Some others have already started and it seems like you're getting the hang of it all." I nod in response and turn to face the other side. Ok Hiccup, it's just one more time. _Think on the bright side, you're not wheezing yet._ That be true brain. That be true.

I'm putting my clothes back on after a shower when Jack walks past with a towel wrapped around his head.

"Nice job today Hiccup." Great. Now it's like he thinks I'm crippled.

"Thanks Jack." I swear I can swim as long as people don't jump on me.

"Did you have fun?" I stop in my attempts to pull my jeans over my damp legs, a feat that I am not succeeding in for your information.

"Uh… yea… sure." This is just awkward. It's like Jack is trying to make small talk. Fantastic.

It turns out that Jack's locker, for today, is right across from mine. Another fantastic thing about today. I hear a gasp and turn to see Jack falling down. I don't know what inspired me to try and keep him from falling since I have no arm strength whatsoever but I reach out for his arm anyway. The result? He's on the locker room floor, pants, no shirt, with my face in his chest and my legs splayed in the air from falling over the bench that resides in the middle of the locker rows. I really ought to stop thinking things since it just seems to be jinxing EVERYTHING.

Realizing I still have my face in his BARE chest, I scramble up and occupy myself with whipping off the imaginary dust. I'm blushing. Hard. You could probably bake cookies on my face with the amount of heat it was giving off.

"You okay, er, Jack?" He grunts in response as he gets off of the floor.

"Yea. Never been better. Sorry for pulling you down with me, though, thanks for trying to help my clumsy self."

"No problemo…" I cough and turn around and start to pack up my stuff into my bag.

"You know Hiccup, you could always call this 'the moment that you fell for Jack Frost.'" He snickers at this and I blush even harder. I should change my social status to high school girl with the amount of blushing I've been doing.

I give a weak laugh in response to his joke as I pick up my packed bag and start my escape towards to door.

"Bye Hiccup!" I turn to see Jack waving. Well... that's just…

Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4 - Jack

So... Sorry for the month absence... School kind of kamikaze-d me and I was in dyeing mode.

As you can see,I probably wouldn't expect this story to be updated every week or more till summer. Gah, so far away...

Anyways, here's a new chapter! I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Jack<p>

After a final week of being lazy, eating, and training swim team recruits, the fated first day of school has come. September fifth. The day where everyone is trying to impress each other.

I'm walking to my locker in the five minutes before the bell rings when I pass by that new guy who joined the swim team. What's his face…? Freckles… Anyways, he has this stripped sweater shirt thing on which looks as if it's a little too big considering the fact that the sleeves cover most of his hands.

I'm focusing so much on his hands and how cute he looks in that sweater when I end up running into the girl who was walking next to him.

"Oy! Frost, watch where you're going." And that would be Astrid. The girl who no one likes to mess with and also the one who is known to be Hiccup's (rights, that's his name) "body guard." Seriously, you so much as touch his "holiness," she's on you. Like, full out up in your face and daring you to so much as try anything again.

So yea. New school year, awesome start. Piss off Hiccup's bodyguard. Now that that's checked off of my bucket list, I can now live in peace knowing that I won't even get within a couple hundred yards of cuteness himself sauntering away down the hall. Well crap.

I mean, sure, I admit he's cute. But like I said, I have a strong appreciation for cute people.

I realize that I've been standing in the middle of the hall, like an idiot, as I monologue in my head when I vaguely hear the bell ring. Well double crap. First day, may as well make an entrance.

My grand started with me strolling into class (as if I wasn't late on the first day of school, psh) when I bumped into something that made a squeaking noise. Of course, it was no one other than Freckles. He turns to look at me, blushes, then quickly whips around to face the teacher again. This is when I notice that the teacher is talking to us.

"… therefore, please do your best to not be late again Mr. Haddock and Mr. Frost." We both nod with a "yes sir" and make our way to the last two desks that are open in class. Of course, since no one likes to sit right up front where they can see the teacher's nose hairs, Hiccup and I get stuck next to each other right, smack dab in the center front. Well this is just… crap. No more goofing off in class. Though, I guess this is good for me since I'm sitting next to a smart person. Not only may I be able to get homework help, but also I'll be able to get some answers for those hard questions on those tests. Insert wiggling eyebrows here.

I end up spending the rest of Mr. Cashurt's class watching a fly buzz around as it tries to escape. A word of advice? Don't take psychology first thing in the morning. Not only is it kind of ironic since we started out with sleep deprivation (yes, we already started the stupid syllabus), but also, it's not a good morning waker-upper.

Our salvation comes when the bell rings, signaling that the first form of torture is finally over. I unstick my hand from my cheek that seems to have made permanent residence on my face. Geh.

I glance over to where Hiccup sits to ask him which class he has next but find that he's already gone and is in the process of walking out the door. With Astrid. The bodyguard. Qua. Drup. Le. Crap.

An overview of my first day of school so far:

a) I have (so far) one class with Hiccup

b) Hiccup has a bodyguard that stalks him EVERYWHERE

c) I have obviously made a mistake in choosing to do psychology this year

d) I am desperately in need of a swim (no, not a smoke)

As I'm packing up my notebooks to go to next period (chemistry), a feel a hand on my arm.

"Heeey. Jack right?" I turn to look at the offending hand and then turn to the face of the already annoying voice.

"Um… yea… Who are you?" I really wish she would let go of my arm.

"I'm Shelvy. It's nice to meet you Jack. So what class do you have next?" Seeing that I have my Chemistry stuff out and ready, she moves on without waiting for an answer.

"Ooo! I have Chemistry too! Let's walk there together then!" Gosh dang it I wish I would have taken Hiccup's cue and bolted out of psychology. But now, I'm stuck with this plastic girl who will not stop talking.

Ok, when I say plastic, here is what I mean: Long curled hair, BIG eyelashes, eyeliner, shiny lip gloss (that probably tastes like cherry or something stereotypical like that), cleavage-city, short skirt, and purse-bag-thingy that could no way fit all the books and notebooks that are needed for high school. This is also known as the preppy-popular-girls who have great looks but shallow personalities. And one has decided to attach themselves to me. Damnit Jack, why do you have to be so good looking?

Narcissism aside, I'm dragged behind Shelvy into the science wing of my school. As I'm dragged around the corner, I see Hiccup leaning against a wall with Astrid outside of one of the chemistry rooms. Checking my schedule again, I see that my teacher is the same as the one who's room Hiccup is waiting by. Sweet-ness!

"Aww, I have Mrs. Shoopling. At least we are only a class apart. See ya next period Jack." With a wink, she saunters down to the other science room and into the classroom that is unlocked.

Oh my gosh she is finally gone.

With a sigh, I stagger over, a little down the wall from Hiccup and slump to the ground as we await the teacher.

"Wow, you picked up a big one _Jackie_."

"Jamie!" Yes! My best friend is here to save me from loneliness and also from the awkwardness I could feel radiating off of Hiccup.

"Dude, would you stop calling me _Jackie _already?" With that, I drape my arm around his neck and pull him down to mess up his styled hair.

"Jaaack! It took me all morning to do that!" That, being the hair. He indignantly escapes my grasp and attempts to salvage his now ruined doo. I snicker at this and start towards him again when I notice that Hiccup is watching.

I look back quizzically at his staring and see him blush as he realizes he's been caught. He glances one more time in my direction before turning back to Astrid who is still yammering away.

My puzzlement is cut short when the teacher suddenly opens the door, startling Hiccup.

"Oh, here you all are! I was wondering where my class was!" Holy crap this guy has a Russian accent. How cool is that!

We all file in and start sitting according to who we're friends with when the teacher states, "Don't start sitting down! I have seating arrangement for you so you can get to know classmates." Collective groans are heard throughout the classroom.

The seating arrangement ends with me sitting next to Hiccup (YAY!), and with Jamie sitting next to Astrid in the row in front of us. Astrid turns to glare daggers at me as if she was saying, "Don't even think about touching him Frost."

I'm saved from death by glaring when the teacher gets up to talk.

"Well then. Hello Class. My name is Mr. North and I'll be your Chemistry teacher for this year. As long as you learn and don't disrupt the learning of others, I don't care what you do when we're taking notes. For labs, if I see any of you goofing off, I will personally drag you out of class since the chemicals we work with in here are not all harmless."

Pointed looks are directed at the "nutt" twins who are currently arm wrestling each other. I glance back at Mr. North and see that he's also staring right at the twins.

"I will also move people around according to who they work well with." More pointed glances in the twins' direction.

Mr. North goes on with his syllabus stuff for half the period before he stops.

"Well, that's all I have for you today. Tomorrow we start with the properties of atoms so don't forget your notebooks. The rest of the class period is free."

Instantly, people whip out their phones and start playing games, listening to music, or in Hiccup's case, drawing. I watch him sketch out a creature will long wings and a tale. It's mouth open in a roar and with eyes that hold a deep kind of intelligence.

"Nice drawing." I comment. He jumps and a little nick appears in the corner of his paper.

"Um… thanks Jack." He remembers my name, hurray! Though, my existence is again ignored as he goes back to his drawing.

Hiccup has started on the shading when I feel a jerk on the desk.

It's Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup, how's that drawing going?" Hiccup is, again, in the process of erasing another nick in his paper.

"Good Astrid." She is also ignored as he goes back to drawing so I guess I don't feel as bad.

Seeing that Hiccup is occupied, she turns to me as if she has to acknowledge my presence.

"Frost right?" Before I can answer, she goes on. "Listen, you better not cause any grief for Hiccup. Yes, I saw the way you were staring and if you just HAVE to be friends with him, just make sure that your kind (being the preps) don't bug him ok? He's gone through enough of that as it is."

She leaves me stunned as she heads back to her seat and starts a conversation with Jamie. Never would I have though that she'd allow me to even be in the vicinity of his highness, though seeing as we've been assigned to sit next to each other, I guess she's finally seeing some reason. Thank you Mr. North!

The rest of the day goes the same as Chemistry class. Syllabus, and free time. This is why the first and last day of school are so great! You don't do anything and both times, you're anticipating a start to a new time.

Turns out, I have every class except for choir with Hiccup. That's five classes. FIVE! Who would have thought I'd be this lucky? And that doesn't even include swim practice!

I mean, it's not like I'm excited to see him so… much… in the day…

I swear I'm not gay! It's just… just… my boy crush. Like girls have their girl crushes… right? Yea… It's totally just that…


End file.
